


Diamond Kisses

by rizcriz



Series: tumblr is dying time to get compiling [17]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, they're all idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizcriz/pseuds/rizcriz
Summary: "Did you still that $100,000 diamond?""Maybe."Alt. Quentin's friends are the worst.





	Diamond Kisses

Quentin runs a hand over his face before eyeing the bulge in Margo’s skirt pocket with disdain. His eyes dart up to her face, which is a bizarre mix of smug innocence, and then over to Eliot - her clear accomplice, who also has a ridiculous mixture of elite smugness and something that Quentin figures is the closest Eliots able to come to innocence.

“Margo,” Quentin says, slow, as he drags his eyes back over to her. She tilts her head, lips twitching as she tries to hold in her grin. “Did you steal that $100,000 diamond?”

Is it too much for him to hope that the budge is just an egg? Okay, maybe not an egg. But something the size of an egg. The size of a diamond box. The size of something other than a fucking Jewel the size of his knuckle!

She cracks. A little, happy giggle bubbles out of her lips as she crosses her arms and shrugs one shoulder. “Maybe.”

Eliot grins, a hand comes around to rest on Margos shoulder. “Maybe not,” he says, voice filled with the smugness and none of the innocence and Quentin is going to kill them both.

“Put it back!” He hisses, eyes darting past them towards the building. Some bodies going to come chasing after them any minute. The alarms already blaring, the sirens in the distance are terrifyingly closer, and the building is clearly going into lockdown. He next step is cuffs and the big house.

Quentins going to go to jail because his friends have no impulse control.

How is this his life.

“Relax,” Margo sings, uncrossing her arms to grab him by the shoulders. “We’ve got a portal all set up.”

“That’s great!” Quentin exclaims, shrill and okay, yes, he’s panicking. “But until the portal is ready - there are sirens and alarms and police!”

She sighs, dropping her arms to her side and looking up at Eliot. “Honestly, it’s like he’s never stolen anything before.”

“Because I’ve never stolen anything before!”

Eliot chuckles, “Q, you’re overreacting. Just breathe.”

“Breathe?” His eyes go wide as three police cars pull up on the street and he whispers as angrily as he can, “How the fuck am I supposed -,”

He’s cut off as Eliot leans down and presses their lips together, chaste and so blatantly an attempt to get Quentin to shut up because they don’t kiss. But it works.

Because they don’t kiss.

But Quentin would like it to be a thing that they do.

“Ah,” Eliot grins as he pulls away, “Worked like a charm.”

And, okay, that fucking hurts. Because as far as Quentins aware, his feelings are so fucking obvious Dean Fogg in his unwillingness to learn anything about anyone would know about it. So there’s no way Eliot - the actual object of Quentins desires - doesn’t fucking know. So for him to use it for his benefit?

“What the fuck?” It comes out less angry than he’d have liked, more on the verge of ‘oh my god I’m going to cry you fucking asshole’ than anything, which just makes him want to cry more.

Neither of them even seem to notice, though, which is so fucking typical.

“Good job, El,” Margo hums, smirking as she pats him on the arm, “You’ve shut him up.”

So, before Quentin can actually burst into tears he starts thinking the first Taylor swift song his mind can remember the words to, as loudly as he possibly can. And just as he gets through the first verse of Picture To Burn, Penny pops up. He grabs onto his arm, glares at Eliot and Margo who look confused - a slight win - and demands, “Get me the fuck out of here.”

And he knows he’s going to get hell from Penny about it later - dropping his wards and thinking so loud Penny has no choice but to come - but right now, all he can think about is the feel of Eliots lips pressed against his, and the aching in his chest where he feels like the worlds biggest idiot.

***

“Okay, Coldwater!” A voice calls as the downstairs closet door bursts open, and the familiar sound of Margos ridiculous heels come stomping up the stairs. “You have some fucking explaining to do!” The doorknob jiggles, but he’s already cast a locking spell on it. She lets out a warrior growl and then, next thing he knows, the door is blasting through the room, and Margo and Eliot appears through the rubble, shrouded in dust and smoke.

“What the fuck, Margo?” he asks, less worried about the door and more frustrated that he can’t just be alone.

He needs time to sulk over how shitty his friends are.

“What the fuck was that?” Margo demands, stopping in front of him and placing her hands on her hips.

“You’re the one who broke my door,” Quentin mutters, “You tell me. Those trees died for nothing, now.”

She takes in a slow, dangerous breath and levels him with her best glare, which would usually invoke fear, but today just ignites his irritation. “You left, what the fuck. You don’t just abandon your friends -,”

He pushes up from the chair, and the shock that spreads across her face is almost enough to cool him down a bit, but Eliots standing just behind her, looking just as confused, and yeah, he’s still angry. “You don’t just use a persons feelings against them to make them agree to what you want!” He exclaims, glaring at them both, “I mean - what the fuck? You don’t abandon your friends? Fuck you, Margo.” His eyes dart past her to Eliot, “and fuck you. I know you know how I feel. To use that against me so I don’t make you return a fucking stolen diamond? That’s beyond low, Eliot. I thought you were better than that.” He looks back at Margo, “I thought I knew you guys better than that.”

Her eyebrows furrow as her mouth opens and closes. She turns to look at Eliot, but he looks just as speechless as she does. Quentin sighs, running a hand through his hair as he moves to make his way around them.

Eliots hand darts out at the last second, grabbing Quentin by the elbow. Quentin sighs again, chewing on his lower lip before turning to look at him. “What?” He asks, “What could you possibly have to say?”

He’s quiet for a moment. “We returned the diamond,” he mutters, “Doesn’t that count for anything?”

Margo groans, “Really?” She asks, “That’s what you choose to start with?”

“It’s what he’s mad about!”

“No it’s not!” Quentin and Margo chorus.

“I’m sorry I kissed you?”

Margo reaches out and smacks his shoulder, the sound emanating through the room. “He just admitted to having feelings for you!” She growls, “Do something about it!” She eyes Quentin for a moment before rolling her eyes and pushing past them, “And just so you know, Q?” She grins, “We had no intention of keeping the diamond. We just wanted to see if we could do it. And we can.”

And then she’s gone, an Quentins alone with Eliot and Eliots hand still gripping him by the elbow. Quentin pulls his arm away and moves to sit on the edge of the bed. “That was really fucked up, you know,” he murmurs, letting his hair fall to hide his face.

Eliots shoes move, stepping over the door and surrounding rubble, and stop in front of Quentin. “I didn’t know,” He whispers, kneeling down so he can look Quentin in the eyes. “I had no idea you had feelings for me. I - I thought it’d be like Margo when she’s panicking. Just a kiss to shut her up. I didn’t think you’d be so upset.”

“Of course I’m upset.”

“I mean,” he attempts a joking smile, “Other than your perpetual sadness”

Quentin doesn’t laugh. “Eliot.”

Eliot nods, reaching up to cup the sides of Quentins neck, “I’m sorry, Q,” he whispers, “We were - I. We were just letting off some steam, and it wasn’t fair to put you in the middle.”

“I’m not even mad about the fucking diamond,” Quentin mutters, shaking his head and trying to pull away.

Eliot holds on, “I know,” he says, “You’re mad about the kiss.”

“Of course I’m mad about the kiss. You and everyone at this school knows how I feel.”

Shaking his head, Eliot looks down, “I didn’t,” he murmurs, voice cracking as he looks back up. “I honestly had no idea. If I had I’d have done something about it a lot sooner. And definitely not something so stupid and simple as kissing you to shut you up.”

Quentin blinks. Because that sounds almost like a -

“Yes Q,” Eliot smiles, leaning in, “this is a confession. Don’t have a heart attack.”

“You’re not just saying this because I’m mad at you, right?”

Eliot shakes his head, “nope.”

“Or because you want me to shut up?”

“Not at all.” He looks thoughtful for a moment before adding, “though, as your significant other - otherwise known as your boyfriend, or joyfriend if we have enough fun - I do suspect I’ll be kissing you a lot. Including to shut you up.”

“If we’re dating I think I can handle that.”

“Good. Because you ramble a lot and sometimes it’s a bit much.”

“And you and Margo steal expensive things and sometimes that’s a bit much, too.”

“Constructive criticism. We’re already leagues ahead of other couples.”

Quentin smiles, soft, “I am still mad at you, though.”

“Then allow me,” Eliot murmurs, slowly leaning in, “To make up for my wrongdoings.”

Yeah, his friends suck.

But they’re not that bad. Especially Eliot.

He’s the opposite of bad.


End file.
